Leap of Faith
by Mia LeighArc
Summary: My own version of Treasure Planet in the P.O.V's of both Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia...I know, I know...Cliche. But this won't be, I promise! Please R&R!
1. The Troublesome Begining

Disclaimer: do you really think I own this?? Come on people! As you can tell parts of this aren't acctually mine becuase it was taken from the Junior Novelization. So please, no flames...we need to learn to be big boys and girls for a change.  
  
Notes: ahhh...right..I was watching the Visual Commetary on the movie and from one of the things they said that they did but took out made me think this little blurb up.  
  
Summery: My own version of Treasure Planet in the P.O.V's of both Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia....I know, I know....Cliche. But this won't be, I promise! Please R&R!  
  
Thanx to all my loyal reviewers and I'm afraid that I really have no reason for not updating...I guess I got a really long writer's block phase.  
  
Leap of Faith  
  
Chapter 1: The Troublesome Begining  
  
By Mia LeighArc  
  
[Amelia POV]  
  
On a lovely night with only the hint of a cool breeze, Arrow and I were out on a longboat exploring the vast ertherium. We stopped back at port and found that an old merchant spacer was out cleaning up his ship, so we asked if we could barrow it for a while. My eyes lit up when he accepted and even offered to come along for the ride, but we're fully capible of taking care of our selves. The old merchant gave us a crooked smile and went about his nightly rounds at the port. We figured he was probably headed to the nearest tavern for a short while until we returned with his ship. The old spacer of course had to have been a drinker; no self respecting sailor nor landlubber for that matter could go without a cold one once in a while.  
  
Although I fear he may have mistaken us for a "Couple,"we sucessfully set sail and headed out; but I still couldn't keep my mind from it. I am quite the intellutual as it were. As we prepared to launch, the nightime etherium filled my lungs with joy. Oh how it been so long since I had taken such a deep breathe of fresh air. Rising to higher altitudes, I suddenly felt as though I were flying. True to form, I really was flying, but the feeling of calmness and joy that comes with taking flight lingered long after the gravity had been restored. I felt so empowered, so invigorated that I climbed the rigging up to the lookout perch on the main mast and allowed myself to become one with the wind. The breeze blew through my short hair, but with the cruel world that so brutally chewed me up and spat me back out at my back and the winds of my open freedom on my face.  
  
[Doppler POV]  
  
Well I finally did it! I went through graduate school and got my doctorate in Astrophysics. Every day it seems that I'm getting closer to entrance to the Montressor Committee of Science and Technology. I guess my studies of Modern Spheroid Cryptology paid off, and I have a news clipping! Everything is going my way! If you're wondering, I'm busy preparing to visit some friends of mine. I can't find my necktie, wait...maybe that's it over there, yes here it is. I began to worry as I moved towards the mirror to put my tie on. I really hope that Sarah is doing well. I only heard from her the other day; maybe this time Jim can learn to finally keep himself out of trouble. Anyway, I can't imagine yet another day alone in this empty mansion. I may be an Astrophysicist, but my house is way to big for a bachelor like myself. What I really need, is irrelevant to what seems to make me happy. It started to rain like cats and dogs outside. Although I am a canine myself, I don't hold much trust for those pushy feline women I've heard so much about. I really want to go on an adventure, something so grand that it makes my pathetic, mediocre life seem like a wife's tale.  
  
There are truly some things that have never changed; and for the past 15 years, I have been known this to be true. The world around me has sprung into growth, but my emptiness and my loneliness are two things that stay rather constant no matter what I do to improve it. Females in general: now there's something that doesn't seem to change very often. This must be why I still don't have a girlfriend. Women, you see don't understand the means of my work; they just don't understand my profession. I know that I'm still the same nerdy guy I was back in high school, but since then I have grown into a rather adventurous fellow who thinks about doing something rather than just think on it.  
  
A bachelor like myself is really quite the gentleman; knowing on occasion I can be rather snobbish, eccentric and unkind. Did I mention I am usually very high-strung as well? Oh and on occasion I can become rather neurotic...but I wasn't going to say anything. Which brings me back to my original point. Jim is the kind of lad who likes to take off whenever he wants to; he's like I said, a juvenile delinquent, constantly getting himself into trouble. Being close friends with the Hawkins family for this long has never crossed my mind or appeared in even my wildest of dreams; but I really am worried about Jim and his "inappropriate behavior." Not to mention Sarah is going crazy, she can't handle the pressure of raising a felon..er..fellow like Jim. She can't handle seeing him escorted home by the police any longer. This happens at least once of twice a month and she's getting fed up with it. He's just a struggling young boy, trying to be a man even tough he doesn't exactly fit into our society yet...Jim is just fighting to be young and not have worries about anything, like when he was a toddler. I will say one thing though; Jim is a good kid, though he needs work on a few strong areas. The poor lad, and losing his father like that too. I just wish there was something I could do...  
  
As soon as I got to the Inn, Sarah was anxiously awaiting her son Jim's arrival. She was enormously worried as I was when I came through the door, and sat at my usual table and experienced my usual loneliness.  
  
"Let me guess Delbert, you'll have your usual." Sarah said politely.  
  
"Why yes Sarah, thank you." I said not really paying attention to what was going on around me.  
  
"Oh don't thank me...Delbert..." Sarah quickly looks around, overwhelmed by customers and looking a little angry.  
  
"Sarah?" I said trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?...Sorry, I'm just worried about Jim. He was suppose to help me today...I can't run this Inn by myself you know, I've tried everything."  
  
"You shouldn't have to manage it alone."  
  
"Manage it?" she replied, "I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father- ---Jim's just never recovered." Sarah let out a sigh and set Doppler's purp juice on the table.  
  
"Mithith Hawkinth!" Mrs. Dunwoody lisped, waving her empty glass in the air. "My juith!"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwoody!" Sarah called to her. As she hurried toward the bar, she turned back to Doppler.  
  
"Thanks for listening Delbert," Sarah told him. "You do think he's okay right?"  
  
"Yes, of course Sarah, you know Jim." We gave each other a strange look as if we couldn't believe what had just been said. We both shake our heads, but are interrupted by a loud thump at the door. I opened it and stumbled back in surprise. A flash of lightning revealed Jim, drenched to the bone, with a hulking body slung over his shoulder. Sarah gasped.  
  
"James Pleiades Hawkins," she began abruptly. "What on earth have----"  
  
"Mom, he's hurt----bad." Bones trembled to the floor, gasping and wheezing.  
  
"Me chest lad!" he cried. Jim hurriedly set down the chest.  
  
"He'll be comin' soon," Bones rasped. "I can't let 'im find this." Bones typed in a secret code and the lock opened. The alien reached into the chest and revealed what was inside, a small bundled object; maybe a relic of some kind. His fingers shook as he held it out to Jim.  
  
"Who's coming?" he asked. Bones grabbed Jim by the collar and yanked him so close that he could feel the alien's breath on his face.  
  
"The cyborg." Bones whispered urgently. "Beware the cyborg!" as the words left his lips, Bones's eyes closed and he slumped to the floor, dead. Someone was coming, they heard a low rumble more ominous than thunder. Through the pouring rain, they could only make out the dark shape of a schooner docked in the port below.  
  
"Quick! We gotta go!" Jim grabbed his mother's hand as I stood there frozen. This has never happened to me before. I had absolutely no idea what to do. Just then, a laser bolt shot through the window and blew a hole in the books I held under my arm. I was so afraid.  
  
"I do believe I'm with Jim on this one." I cried as I dropped the books and raced up the stairs with the others. A second later the door burst open. A large group of pirates were flooding the room.  
  
"Where is it?" one of them growled.  
  
"Find it!" another cried. They used their swords to slash through pillows and bags of food in search of Bones's bundle, while overturning chairs and tables. Suddenly, another sound arose from their cries. The leader of the pack strode inside the Benbow, his limbs clicking and whirling. He stopped in the middle of the room and cast a long shadow over Bones's dead body. Upstairs in the attic, I threw open a window and called down to my bullyadous, Delilah, to stay put. We climbed to the ledge of the window in hopes to escape unharmed. We would have to jump down to the carriage three stories below. Sarah clung to the windowsill, terrified.  
  
"Don't worry, Sarah." I said. "After-all I am an expert at the laws of physical science."  
  
"No, no. Please, I can't!" she cried.  
  
"Never say never. On the count of three." I said taking her hand. "One...two..." But I never made it to three, because just then Jim saw the shadows climbing up the stairs towards the attic. The three of us leaped out the window safely to my carriage.  
  
"Go, Delilah! Go!" I shouted as the carriage tore down the road. Sarah looked back in horror to see the Benbow engulfed in flames. Jim cast a sideways glance at his mother, he knew what she was thinking; that everything she'd worked for, transformed into smoke and ashes. Jim's chest felt tight, and he wished desperately that he'd never seen Billy Bones and he never brought him to the Benbow. How I know this...well I've felt it before, disappointment, despair, plus I could tell by his silence that he felt really bad for what had happened. Jim pulled out the bundle for his coat and unwrapped it. Hidden beneath the tattered cloth was a small gold sphere engraved with strange markings. Jim turned the object in his hands. What was this mysterious orb? And why were those brutish pirates after it?  
  
Later that evening, in my study Jim and Sarah sat before the crackling fire. Sarah only stared miserably into the flames. I had just spoken with the constable and I now had to tell Sarah the terrible news. I knelt at her side. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm afraid the old Benbow has burned to the ground." She looked at Jim, her eyes filled with grief. What would she do now? They had no place to live and no money to rebuild the inn. I brought her a cup of tea, and Jim wrapped a blanket around her. Jim picked up the sphere and began to fiddle with it.  
  
"Those markings really baffle me, there unlike anything I've ever seen before. Even with all my experience and knowledge, it would take me years to unlock its secrets." I jumped as a spark flew from the glowing sphere. I couldn't believe my eyes; Jim had unlocked the orb in mere seconds! Mark my words.... Small pixels flew in every direction, creating a three-dimensional image of planets and stars; the glowing images filled the room and rotated around our heads.  
  
"Why, it appears to be some kind of map!" In an instant, the pixels formed starfields that zoomed around us.  
  
"That's the Magellanic Cloud, and----oh!" I squealed with excitement.  
  
"The Coral Galaxy...the Cygnus Cross...and that's the Calyan Abyss!" Suddenly, a luminescent green orb came into view. I had to take a moment to catch my breath.  
  
"Wait...What's this, What's this? Why, it...it's..." The orb projected an image of a glowing, green two-ringed planet. Jim's face lit up in awe.  
  
"Treasure Planet!" he said. Jim looked certain of it.  
  
"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds!" I cried.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Jim simply grinned.  
  
"It means that all that treasure's only a boat ride away." The map swirled in front of my astonished face.  
  
"Mom this is it!"Jim cried. "This is the answer to all of our problems!" But Sarah wouldn't hear a word of it. I stopped paying attention and ventured my own thoughts.  
  
"A bout ride away hmm....just a-OH!"I thought to myself. I scratched my chin in thought as the boy continued his argument with his mother. She didn't want him to go in search of something she felt in her heart was not true.  
  
I looked at Jim quizzically as I pondered the possibility of space travel. Hmm, seems like an interesting enough topic; I wonder if that could work...oh, but what would Sarah think if I mentioned I was thinking it over? She wouldn't think it was ethical to lug Jim around space and leave her to wonder if her son was going to live. Oops, Sarah has that "please justify him why she thinks he shouldn't go" look. I hate it when she does that.  
  
"Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" I decided to play along to make her feel good about herself. With a thumb to my chin I spoke up.  
  
"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone." I exclaimed. Jim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now at least we hear some sense!" Sarah retorted. This was my chance; Jim is going to thank me for this!  
  
"...That's why I'm going with you." I finally said. Both Sarah and Jim gaped at my bluntness. I must have surprised them; I even surprised myself. I started packing my things, throwing clothes, books and equipment into a nearby suitcase.  
  
"Delbert!" Sarah screamed. I just continued with my little rant.  
  
"I'll use my savings to finance an expedition!" I told them as I poured a table full of equipment into my suitcase.  
  
"I'll commission a ship...hire a captain and a crew." Sarah just stared at me, still in shock.  
  
"You can't be serious." She told herself aloud. I turned to face her as I slip "gracefully" down a stack of books that was piled to one of the top shelves. To say the least, my eyes were filled with excitement.  
  
"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming!" I felt so overjoyed I guess I must've stated dancing from the looks I was given.  
  
"Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go-"I shouted. Sarah cut me off.  
  
"Okay," she began with an irritated tone. "You're both grounded!" Jim pulled that innocent little boy look and stood shy in front of his mother.  
  
"Mom, I know I keep messing things up...I know I've let you down, but this is my chance to make it up to you-to set things right." Sarah calmed and I called her over for a moment of deliberation.  
  
"You said yourself you've tried everything," I began gently. "There are much worse remedies than a few character building months in space. Sarah thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Are you saying this because you think it's the right thing, or because you really want to go?" She asked in a mother's voice. I pleaded with her.  
  
"I really, really, really want to go..." I answered with a paw lifting her chin to look me in the eye.  
  
"...And it's the right thing." I concluded. Won over, Sarah turned to Jim.  
  
"Jim I don't want to loose you." She said quietly. Jim smiled and assured her he would be fine. Sarah brushed his hair away from his eyes. Jim looked Sarah in the eye.  
  
"Mom, you won't-I'll make you proud." He finished with a smile, hugging his mother.  
  
"Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport." I said pointing out the window. I would write a letter to whomever I was going to hire as soon as possible, so I need to not only find a captain and crew, but write them a letter asking for their services. I have a lot of work to do. ~~~~~  
  
Hey, what did everyone think hmmm? It's my newest schlep, what can I say? Anyway, sorry Captain Amelia's part was short and not a lot of Doppler's part was really mine; I will make it up to you in chapter two. (Coming soon)  
  
Do you have any suggestions or comments? Please R&R!  
  
~Mia~ 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: do you really think I own this?? Come on people! As you can tell parts of this aren't acctually mine becuase it was taken from the original script. So please, no flames...we need to learn to be big boys and girls for a change.  
  
Notes: Captain Amelia comes in this chappie! *starts jumping up and down and cheering idodically* YAY!  
  
Leap of Faith  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
By Mia LeighArc  
  
[Amelia POV]  
  
As Arrow and I decended back for the spaceport, we had decided to go out for a night cap with some old Navy buddies of ours. We sat and chatted at a local bar, drinking some light tequila and shots of whiskey. I didn't drink very much at all, at least not anymore than the few sips Arrow offered while we sat and talked. After a while of chatting, no shouting over the background noise, I asked for a cup of Earl Grey. When the bartender looked at me funny I assured him I knew what I was doing by grabbing the young man by the scuff of the shirt and glaring him straight in the eye. Two seconds later, after I was certian he had gotten the picture released him and he quickly got me my cup of tea.  
  
Hours later, the men where compleatly snockered. I can't believe that I hadn't gotten drunk myself; but then I would be crawling on the floor, clenching my head and laughing histerically. I wouldn't be happily sober.  
  
A shadowy figure, which in turn was a human Naval officer with stringy brown hair and dark blue eyes approched Arrow while I was taking a sip of the warm caffinated drink. He saluted him as I stood and though Arrow was very drunk, he saluted as well out of respect. The officer before us seemed afraid for some reason.  
  
[Doppler POV]  
  
As I returned home from my errands, I set my bags, scrolls and books on the table in my observatory and went to my desk. I still hvae to inform all the parties involved the plan. I need to make about a hundred phone calls to hundres of different people.  
  
Hours later I put the receiver down and leaned back in my chair. I was finally finished. I put my quil down and set it next to the parchment with all my notes scribbled on it. I decided to go sit at my telescope and contemplate the voyage.  
  
There. I finally have most of the preparations compleated; except I still hav'nt recieved word from that darn letter. Captain Newbaerry sounds promising...Yes, a very strong manly name for a captain. That should do. I even bought a new "space travel equiped"space suit.  
  
I took out a copy of the letter I had sent a "Captain Neberrry"and began going over it. I stopped and thought for a moment putting it closer to my face so I could read it. Here's what I wrote:  
  
Dear Captain Newberry,  
  
I understand you are most likely in search of an adventure. I understand that you have been honorably discharged from the Navy for 15 years and I find that peice of information to be the most intreageing of all. In light of my doctorate in Astropyshics and Astronamy, I will not only be an asset to this voyage, but my young ward Jim Hawkins has discovered a hyrographic treasure map that would lead us to the uninhabited Treasure Planet. With your help, we seek great adventure. Do with the lad what you like, for I assure you with my guidance, Jim with make a fine sailor. I have hired a a very upstanding crew that should meet your approval. The two of us will ride the transport down to Cresentia in a few days, so I will need to be contacted if you have any questions or comments. Thank you very much for your talents and I-we will look forward to meeting you.  
  
Sincerly, Dr. Delbert Doppler  
  
P.S-I should take this chance to remind you that for this voyage, you will be paid handsomely. But I am afraid I will need to pay you once we return to Cresentia. I am a little short on "in pocket"money at the moment, but I am sure I can take some extra money from the vault. Perhaps this should not be a big problem.  
  
I called to Jim in his room down the hall.  
  
"Jim, Have you gotten all your things packed?"There was no answer  
  
[Amelia POV]  
  
"M-m-m-ma'am, S-sir...do either of you know a Captain N-N-Newberry?"and then I finally knew what was happening; the navy, which treated me so poorly was shipping me back to the embassy...eventhough I have been honorably discharged for over 15 years!  
  
"What is this about cadet?"I questioned briskly, cracking my nuckles and cuasing him to wince as I eyed him viciously. He stammered wildly in responce, so I ran one razor sharp claw along his jugular and glared a dager right into his throat. Why wasn't he speaking?  
  
"Cadet, as an officer of the Navy with such a higher rank than yourself...I demand you speak!"And so he did.  
  
"A letter for Captain Newberry ma'am. I must bring it to him at once."The boy retorted, finally screwing up his courage, avoiding my claws at all accounts and purposes.  
  
"Oh, so you have a letter for me? Not at all what you exspceted is it? Well, I suppose you are smarter than the average cadet, so I would assume you knew that I am Captain Amelia Newberry. Now give it here, cadet."I stepped away from the boy as he opened his jacket to reveal a neatly written envelope with her name written in big letters.  
  
"A millionare trying to venture on a luxury cruise again is it?"I questioned to myself, but still maeging to say out loud. I read the letter and looked at Arrow with surprized.  
  
"I'm being hired for another voyage."I said both excited and confused at the same time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey, what does everyone think? Sorry this is very short...Stay tuned for the next installment: chapter three.  
  
Do you have any suggestions or comments? Please R&R!  
  
~Mia~ 


End file.
